Shattered
by SVU4life1127
Summary: When Elliot and Olivia are killed there children Eli and Emily Stabler are left with no one. Derek struggles with the fact that he couldn't save them. Meanwhile Meredith is afraid to tell Derek a secret she's been keeping for awhile now. Will their problems be resolved? (Pls R&R. Also on wattpad)
1. Chapter 1

**Meredith's POV.**

Derek and I transfered to Mercy weeks ago. It was becoming normal now. We had a life here now. It was just an ordinary day. I guess looking back I didn't realise that every ordinary day mattered. It would change my life and others in an instant. But then again that's what doctors do. Play god. Hold others lives in their hands quite literally. But on this ordinary day the worst thing that could happen to a family, happened right before my eyes...

 **Elliot's POV.**

Olivia's been off lately but of course her being . well herself won't go to a doctor. Even though I've tried to tell her. With Eli being so sick at the same time. I was worried. The interrogation room was where I drew the line.

"We saw you on the roof with your gunmen" she began and I stood up.

"What's going on...?"

"I'm not the one who stabbed the captain with a pickle" she said defensively and too serious to be faking. The perp took a step closer to her and I pushed him back.

"Hey. You better catch her she's gonna fall" he said pointing to her. I quickly caught her as she collapsed.

"Liv..? Liv?!" I called to her. "Get a bus! We need a bus officer down!" I yelled holding her close.

 **Derek's POV.**

I didn't know many doctors except Meredith so I had to learn names all over again. Although I knew some. I see two doctors discussing a case and I listen in making myself look preoccupied. Dr. Huang and Dr. Warner were discussing a case about a detective who they clearly knew. I walked over after quite sometime to see what was going on. "Ah Dr. Shepherd I was wondering when you'd join us" Miranda or Melinda or whatever her name is said.

"Well I overheard you talking about the case. I just don't understand how you don't know if it's a tumor or if she was poisoned by neurotoxins. Surely you've done an MRI.. Blood work... Something" I said confused.

"She refused it. She's ... Stubborn" George told me.

"Well I'm persistent I'll try talk to her and I'll do the tests"

They were reluctant at first. But like I told them I'm persistent so I went to go talk to her. I had no idea how deep this everyday procedure would go... How complicated things were about to get...

 **Well I hope you enjoyed. It's my first fanfic with greys. Please comment and lemme know if j should continue. I know it's bad but I haven't seen all the episofes. No spoilers please. So I'm trying to catch up to everyone else.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Elliot's POV.**

I was driving to the hospital at full speed. I had to collect the kids from school SNF I needed to get back. I had gotten a call saying that Olivia wasn't doing well and she was going into surgery. "Daddy slowl down. You're going to fast it makes me feel icky" he complained.

"Yeah dad be careful we might crash" Emily agreed.

"Your mom's in surgery. I have to get to the hospital. She could die right now while you sit here complaining" I said frustrated. The car went silent as I sped up even more. Then darkness...

 **Derek's POV.**

Loud beeping filled the OR. Everyone looked at me. I tried to bring her back with everything in me but I was too late. I couldn't just let her die. I kept trying to resuscitate her, bring her back. She has a family, kids. A husband... I know if Meredith was on that operating table I'd want that surgeon to do everything he or she could to save her. Doctors and nurses began to leave. "What're you doing?! We're not done yet!" I yelled frustrated. Meredith put her hand on my shoulder.

"Derek... She's gone..." she said softly.

"I can't give up on her now"

"You gotta let her go now. You did everything you could..."

"Time of death 3:04" I forced myself to speak before walking out. Leaving the other doctors take her to the morgue because I couldn't bring myself to do. It.

 **Meredith's POV.**

I was paged to go to the ER. I got there and see Elliot Stabler. Olivia's husband. He had severe head injuries. Luckily though both the children were OK just a minor case of shock and some cuts and bruises. I wasn't sure things could get any worse. Derek was paged to come take Elliot to the OR. He was conscious making things worse. As I prepped him for surgery he kept asking me about Olivia and I kept lying telling him she would be OK and the kids were gonna be OK. He just gave me a saddened look. I should've lied better. He's a cop he seed liars everyday he knows. I kept thinking. "I'm gonna die lke she did. ."he began weakly then lightly grabbed my hand. "If something happens to me. Please make sure my kids are put in a good home. I know it's not your job but... Please that's all I want..." he said and I nod. Of course I would say whatever it took to keep him calm. I just couldn't imagine it... It scared me to think how fast things could fall apart.

 **Sorry I'm rushing. Please lemme know if there's other stories you want me to update also should I write a Christmas SVU fic? Lemme know! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is an extremely short chapter but I just needed to know if you guys want anymore so please review and tell me. Thanks!**

 **Derek's POV.**

I lost him. The loud beeping filled my ears. I walked out not being able to take it. As I walk out there she was, their 15 year old daughter standing right in front of me. "Doctor Shepherd? Is my dad OK?" she asked hopefully I couldn't do it how could I tell her I killed her father. I just couldn't.

"There were some... Complications..." I looked down.

"What does that mean?" she asked shakily.

"I tried to stop the bleeding but his head injuries were too severe. I'm so sorry..."

"So what now?! Foster care?! All because you can't do your fucking job!" she yelled breaking down. I just looked at her sadly. Her little brother reached up to her. I noticed immediately that he was drowsy and his eyes seemed dull. I walked closer to him. "Go away! You've caused enough damage! You killed my parents!" she yelled.

"I just need to take a look at your brother. He doesn't look very well" I said but I could tell she was protective. I tried a different approach. "This might be difficult for you. But even if you gathered every neurosurgeon in the country no one could save your parents. Now by the looks of things your brother is really sick. I think he and your mother were poisoned with a neurotoxin. I need to run tests" I said hopeful she would trust me. She held him tighter

"Alright. But I'm not leaving him" she stated and I nodded. I would just do anything so I could save him. I couldn't let all of them die on my watch.

As I ran the tests I was shocked to find out the amount of damage done to his brain. By the looks of things he should've been dead a long time ago. This was no accident...


	4. Chapter 4

p style="text-align: center;"strongTHIS CHAPTER IS AN AUTHORS NOTE I APOLOGISE IT WILL BE POSTED ON ALL MY STORIES. PLEASE READ ALL OF IT THANK YOU!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongSo if I'm being honest, I'm starting to hate which was once my favourite site. I'm sick and tired of explaining this to people. Yes my chapters are short. There's no excuses just one reason. I am legally blind and recently my sight hasn't been doing great. I'm in and out of the hospital on a weekly basis so I'm sorry if I didn't think. Oh this should be 5 thousand words because my followers are more important than real life or ohh I spelled one word wrong or autocorrect changed something because I'm typing on a phone I've had for a few years so it's pretty wonky. I love to write. I always have and I don't appreciate being told I can't. Especially from anonymous users or guests who probably don't even write themselves. In my opinion the wattpad community is much more supportive and enjoyable. People use constructive criticism instead of negativity and rudeness ANYWAY TO GET TO THE POINT I'm thinking of deleting my account because I've got a lot going on and clearly people on here don't like my stories anyway. The past few days it's just been negative reviews and PMs so... let me know what you think and where I actually stand because I know there are some fandoms on here that are great so this wasn't really directed towards everyone. If you have a problem. You can PM or review but don't go hiding behind guest or anonymous because you won't really have a leg to stand on. Usually this stuff doesn't bother me and I ignore it but lately it's just getting to be too annoying. IF YOU DON'T LIKE A STORY DON'T READ IT. SIMPLE!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThanks again for reading and thank you to all my loyal and kind readers. I appreciate you taking the time to read all this it really means a lot to me to know people are on my side /strong/p 


	5. Chapter 5

**SO I'M THINKING OF REALLY COMING BACK. I KNOW I WAS GONE A LONG TIME I EVEN MADE ANOTHER ACCOUNT TO START WRITING multifaanficlove BUT I CAN'T KEEP DITCHING MY ACCOUNTS OR I'LL MAKE UP HALF THE POPULATION. NOW I JUST NEED TO KNOW WHAT STORIES YOU WANT UPDATED AND FOLLOW MY OTHER ACCOUNT I'LL TRY TO KEEP UP WITH BOTH. ONE WILL PROBABLY GET DROPPED EVENTUALLY BUT AT LEAST YOU'LL KNOW WHERE TO FND ME. NOW I NEED ALL YOUR COMMENTS AND PMS WITH SUGGESTIONS**

 **NO HATE PLEASE!**


End file.
